PineClan Forbidden Love Challenge
by littleflower54276408
Summary: What if Lionblaze got back together with Heathertail after they fought? What if they started to meet with each other again? What if Heathertail was pregnant with his kits?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first PineClan challenge, about forbidden love and I wanted to say beforehand that this will be a two-shot. Anyways enjoy the story ^^**

**Lionblaze's POV**

It was the dead of night, the moon rose high above Lionblaze as he ran through the forest, relishing the feel of the wind in his fur.

He slowed down as he reached his destination and looked around to make sure no one was following him.

He jumped into the tunnel in front of him and navigated into the cavern where he normally met Heathertail.

Lionblaze was glad that Hollypaw and Cinderpaw found out about them meeting.

Heathertail would never have discovered the caverns if they hadn't.

"Lionblaze!" said Heathertail happily.

"Hi Heathertail!" replied Lionblaze cheerfully.

"Heatherstar!" corrected Heathertail.

"Sorry Heatherstar, ruler of DarkClan," replied Lionblaze respectfully.

"I accept your apology," said Heathertail nodding her head.

"But I thought it was my turn to be leader," said Lionblaze ramming into Heathertail as they scuffled like kits.

"You know I miss the times when I was a kit, all we had to worry about was food and when we could play," said Heathertail as he pinned her, yet again.

"I know, things were so simple back then, but I don't regret growing up. I wouldn't have met you or eaten real prey or become a warrior if I hadn't grown up," said Lionblaze.

"I guess you're right," said Heathertail. "Now can you get off me? You're as heavy as a badger and a fox combined!"

"Hey! I am not! Berrynose might be though," joked Lionblaze letting her up.

"Hmm maybe you're right; he was oddly round last Gathering," said Heathertail laughing.

Sometimes Lionblaze thought back to when he and Heathertail had fought.

He always felt bad about almost killing Crowfeather, her mentor, breaking their relationship because of Tigerstar's insistence, taking the catmint from WindClan.

But Heathertail told him it was ok, they would never be apart again and that he only did it because of Sedgekit.

They would always comfort each other and Lionblaze always felt happier with Heathertail.

He felt Heathertail nudge him and whisper "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, just thinking about you," he purred.

Lionblaze sighed internally as Tigerstar nagged him in his head "Loyal warriors would never see a cat from another clan!"

He sharply replied "Shut up! I love her and she completes me!"

"All traitors deserve to die," said Tigerstar darkly before disappearing.

**Heathertail's POV**

"Lionblaze…I need to tell you something important," said Heathertail seriously.

"What is it?" asked Lionblaze concerned.

"I'm…going to have kits!" blurted out Heathertail.

"Well that-that's great!" said Lionblaze.

"What will we do when the kits are born though?" said Heathertail worriedly.

If worst came to worst, Heathertail could ask Breezepelt to be the father, but he was an arrogant furball.

"I could join WindClan!" said Lionblaze.

"But what about your family?" asked Heathertail.

"You're more important than them, especially now that you have kits," said Lionblaze. "Besides there is no way I would let our kits live without me there, and having Breezepelt father them would be even worse!"

Heathertail laughed and Lionblaze smiled at his joke.

"He is so sweet," thought Heathertail.

"You have a family too, and I could never take you away from them," said Lionblaze.

"Onestar…he would freak if he found out, and Whitetail would be so disappointed," said Heathertail.

"Don't worry; they would accept you no matter what you did and I would be completely loyal to WindClan as long as you were there with me," promised Lionblaze.

"I love you," purred Heathertail.

"I love you too," replied Lionblaze as they sat together pressed against each other.

Heathertail looked up at the sky and she could see it getting lighter.

Sighing she got up, stretched, and said goodbye to Lionblaze.

She ran down the tunnel that lead to WindClan and popped out, she was glad that they covered up most of the tunnels so that no one would go in them and get lost.

Key word being most of course, but Heathertail hadn't been stupid enough to give them _all_ the tunnel entrances.

Just like Lionblaze still had a couple of the entrances in his territory open.

She ran to her nest, careful not to disturb any of her clanmates and rested for the few minutes she could.

**Lionblaze's POV**

Lionblaze took a deep breath of fresh air and stated the trek back to camp.

He arrived right before the sun rose and took a mouse from the fresh-kill pile.

"It's not like I'm going to get any sleep now," thought Lionblaze as the few early risers came out of their dens.

Unfortunately Hollyleaf was among those few cats.

"Where were you last night," hissed Hollyleaf.

"I couldn't sleep," replied Lionblaze smoothly. "I decided to take a walk and fell asleep near the lake."

Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes and said "Of course you were, like you were the night before yesterday and every other night before that." (**A/N: He meets Heathertail every other night, so he goes one day and then skips the next)**

"Are you accusing me of something?" snarled Lionblaze.

"As a matter of fact I am! You've been meeting Heatherpaw again, haven't you?" accused Hollyleaf.

"I gave her up while I was an apprentice," said Lionblaze stiffening up. "I almost killed her and Crowfeather; I have never looked in her direction sense."

"_Sure_, and I've never eaten a mouse either," said Hollyleaf.

"Just leave me alone!" said Lionblaze.

"No, you're meeting a WindClan warrior!" she replied.

"Could you have said it any louder?!" said Lionblaze.

"Maybe I could screech it to Firestar and get you exiled!" said Hollyleaf.

"Some littermate you are!" said Lionblaze.

"At least I'm not breaking the warrior code!" said Hollyleaf.

"All you ever care about is the warrior code!" said Lionblaze.

By now both of them were yelling and had woken up some cats.

Lionblaze stormed off into the forest and lay down in a clearing.

"I thought Hollyleaf would be a bit more understanding," thought Lionblaze. "But no, the stupid warrior code is all she cares about."

He let off more steam before returning to camp and asking Brambleclaw to be put on a patrol.

"You could go on a hunting patrol with Cinderheart, Berrynose, and Hollyleaf," said Brambleclaw.

"Of course, out of the entire clan I have to go on a patrol with Hollyleaf and Berrynose," thought Lionblaze bitterly.

Lionblaze gave Brambleclaw a stiff nod and headed off to the entrance where the others were waiting.

"Finally, we have been waiting forever!" said Berrynose overdramatically.

"We've been waiting a couple of minutes," said Cinderheart trying to stifle her laughter.

"Let's just go," said Hollyleaf marching off.

Once they started walking through the forest, Cinderheart tried to talk to both of them but they ignored each other, giving short answers and staying silent most of the way.

The tension was so thick, you could claw through it.

"What happened with you and Hollyleaf?" whispered Cinderheart as Berrynose annoyed Hollyleaf.

"We had a quarrel, it's nothing big, now I think I smell a squirrel," said Lionblaze.

He snapped at Berrynose to be quiet and everyone started to split up and look for prey.

Lionblaze started to slide his paws across the forest floor and saw a tuft of brown fur.

He slowly moved forward until he could see the squirrel and he bunched his muscles before leaping and delivering the killing blow.

He returned to see that Hollyleaf and Cinderheart each had a mouse and Berrynose looking miffed that he missed his vole.

"Let's head back," said Lionblaze monotonously.

Lionblaze could see the sun melting down the horizon and went to his nest without eating any prey.

* * *

Lionblaze woke up the next morning and stretched before grooming his pelt.

His stomach started to rumble and Lionblaze remembered he hadn't eaten anything last night.

He started to pad towards the fresh-kill pile and he grabbed a mouse.

Lionblaze ate it in small, famished bites letting the flavor sit on his tongue.

"Lionblaze!" called out a voice behind him.

He turned around to see Jayfeather staring at him with unnerving blue eyes.

"Would you please come speak with me in private?" asked Jayfeather.

Lionblaze had a feeling what the conversation was about, but nodded none the less.

"Let's go," said Jayfeather walking to the camp entrance.

"So let me guess," said Lionblaze as they reached a part of the forest that no one would hear them. "Hollyleaf told you that I'm meeting Heathertail again and asked you to tell me not to."

"Pretty much, except she said if I failed, then she would tell Firestar and have you exiled," said Jayfeather.

"Hollyleaf is a piece of mouse-dung and I don't care whether or not, she tells Firestar!" snarled Lionblaze.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to convince you, but I wanted to warn you beforehand," said Jayfeather sighing.

Lionblaze felt bad for leaving Jayfeather, but his unborn kits were also very important.

"Don't worry about me, I'll still talk to you at Gatherings and I won't deny you Heathertail," said Jayfeather reading his mind.

"I thought I told you to stop doing that!" snapped Lionblaze.

"Yes but you're leaving me alone in boring, old ThunderClan while you frolic around WindClan with miniature Lionblaze's following you around!" joked Jayfeather.

Lionblaze was very appreciative of Jayfeather at the moment; he seemed to accept his departure.

They decided to head back to camp and Hollyleaf decided to confiscate Jayfeather.

Lionblaze could see Hollyleaf asking Jayfeather questions and then they started to argue.

Lionblaze felt bad that Jayfeather had to stand up for him, but it's not like Hollyleaf would listen either way.

He saw Hollyleaf march over and she hissed at him "Lionblaze you need to give up Heathertail! I'll give you until the end of the moon during the Gathering to tell her, if you don't I'll tell Firestar."

**A/N: Yes, yes I know she is a bit OOC, but we need somebody to be the bad guy and Hollyleaf kind of fits the job…sorry to all of her fans.**

**~Time Skip~**

Lionblaze finished eating a vole and went to his nest, exhausted from going on two patrols.

He could see a storm starting and decided to go to sleep before he got wet when other cats came in.

* * *

Lionblaze woke up to a rancid odor.

He looked up and saw black smog rising in the camp.

"Fire!" thought Lionblaze.

"WAKE UP!" screeched Lionblaze.

There was a lot of grumbling, but as they saw and smelt the fire, everyone tried to get to the entrance.

Lionblaze went to get Jayfeather and ran to the medicine cat den.

He could see Jayfeather coughing and told him to hold on to his tail.

Lionblaze saw that everyone but Hollyleaf, Ashfur, Squirrelflight, Jayfeather, and him, had gotten out.

The fire was blazing around them and Squirrelflight dragged a stick to help them get out.

Ashfur helped her pull it through and Lionblaze went first to test it, since he was heavier than most of them.

Just as he got on the stick, Ashfur jumped up and blocked his way.

"Get out of the way!" said Squirrelflight.

"Do you know how much it hurt when you chose Brambleclaw over me?" asked Ashfur icily.

"I'm sorry, but I don't love you Ashfur! You weren't right for me, but please don't let them suffer because of this!" replied Squirrelflight.

"You deserve to suffer! I ever help Hawkfrost set up a trap for Firestar so that you would suffer! But no! Brambleclaw ruined that too!" said Ashfur. "Now I'll hurt you by killing your kits!"

"Well then, you'll have to try harder, because they are not my kits!" said Squirrelflight. "The mother asked me to take care of them and I agreed, no one, not even Brambleclaw knows."

"Fine, I'll let them pass, but I that doesn't mean I won't tell anyone your secret, now does it?" snarled Ashfur getting off the stick.

Lionblaze rushed across and waited for Jayfeather, before leading him to where everyone else was.

As Lionblaze got to the make-shift camp he lay down and thought.

"My parents aren't my parents…I could be a rogue or a cat from another clan," thought Lionblaze.

"Lionblaze!" said Cinderheart as she walked up to him.

"Would you like to go hunting with me?" asked Cinderheart.

"Sure!" said Lionblaze.

Lionblaze thought back, if there was any reason left to stay in the clan it was Cinderheart and Jayfeather.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Cinderheart as they walked.

"Of course, what do you need?" replied Lionblaze.

"Umm well I sort of like Mousewhisker," admitted Cinderheart. "I'm trying to get him to notice, but he seems so oblivious! Do you have any tips on how to get his attention; I wanted to ask a tom because tips from Hazeltail and Poppyfrost aren't helping at all!"

Lionblaze felt a part of his heart break, he had always kind of liked Cinderheart, but he never had the guts to ask her and then he met Heathertail.

"S-sure, try asking him directly or asking him to hunting with you instead of me," said Lionblaze walking off.

"Well…I don't have anything holding me back now!" thought Lionblaze with fake enthusiasm

Sighing he looked up at the sky realizing he had spent more time than he had thought by himself.

"Time to talk to Heathertail!" thought Lionblaze.

He scented the air and saw a mouse hiding in the grass.

**A/N: Sooooo then, hope you guys liked it! Review please, tell me my mistakes, any suggestions, if there was enough fluff, tell me if you liked it, and if you liked how I portrayed Lionblaze. I'll have the ending in a few days and for all the fans for The Storm in the Fire, sorry I know I said I would update again but I have two projects and couldn't find the time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry guys I know I said it would only be a few days until the next update, but sadly my laptop has been malfunctioning…again. I already typed this up twice -_- My laptop deleted the first one and the second one is on my brother's laptop and he is mad at me so I don't think I'll be getting to finish it. Now hopefully I'll be able to actually finish and publish this before it is deleted again, so I'll answer reviews and let you enjoy ^^**

**Leopardstorm88: 3****rd**** place...I feel bad :'( I'll never use that word again! EVIL!**

**Song of Falling Feathers: Thank you :3 I hope you like the chapter :)**

**Splashpaw: Gah! Sorry I'll fix the error, it's just I'm so used to writing Tigerclaw now. Also I only stopped the chapter there because as I started writing the next scene I realized I wanted to change the conversation they have in the cave and go from there, so here it is now! **

**Floor of Cave: *reads review* Didn't Splashpaw say the same exact thing? PLAGIARISM! *read the rest of the review* oooohh…whoops sorry about that, anyways thanks for pointing out my mistakes; I never notice them after re-reading. :l**

**So then on to the story!**

**Lionblaze's POV**

Lionblaze pounced on the mouse and quickly buried it.**.**

"I have an excuse for later now," thought Lionblaze. "I better hurry; I'm going to be late if I don't go now."

Lionblaze thought he heard something and it turned out to be a squirrel.

He started to feel as if something was watching him and rolled in a patch of wet grass before running as fast as he could towards a tunnel entrance.

He reached the entrance and Hollyleaf jumped out of a bush.

"I knew it! You're going to meet Heathertail and run away with her or something aren't you?" sneered Hollyleaf.

Lionblaze put on his best grim face "No…I w- I was going to end it with her tonight," he sighed.

"You were?" asked Hollyleaf surprised. "Well…I'm sorry, I'm glad you came to your senses though. I'll wait for you to break it to her and we can go back to camp together."

"Why is she being so nice all of a sudden?" thought Lionblaze. "I can't trust her."

"I'll have to hurry!" he thought bidding farewell to Hollyleaf and running into the tunnel.

Lionblaze calmed down before padding to the cavern he normally met Heathertail in.

"There you are Lionblaze! I've been waiting forever, I thought you weren't going to come!" said Heathertail.

"Sorry, I had a bit of trouble," he said sheepishly. "Hollyleaf caught me tonight and I told her I would end it with you to get her off my back."

"It's ok, you're going to join WindClan anyways, right?" asked Heathertail.

"Of course, but I need to figure something out first," replied Lionblaze. "I'll ask Onestar after the leaders make their announcements. But I hope you'll be there, I don't think I could bear asking without you there with me."

"I'll do everything I can to make sure I get there!" promised Heathertail. "What do you need to figure out though?"

"Squirrelflight admitted she wasn't my mother and that Brambleclaw wasn't my father, trying to save Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and I," said Lionblaze sadly.

Heathertail gasped and asked "Do you know who is?"

"No, but I'm going to ask Squirrelflight and if she won't give me the answer then I guess I'll just leave not knowing," said Lionblaze.

"Don't worry, once you get to WindClan the past will be the past and you can move on with our kits and me," she murmured in his ear.

"I have to go now," he sighed rubbing her stomach with his tail. "Hollyleaf will get suspicious if I stay too long."

"Wait!" said Heathertail as he turned to go.

"What do you need?" asked Lionblaze.

She scratched him on his muzzle; it stung but not a lot.

"What was that for?!" Lionblaze asked.

"So that it would be more believable that you ended it with me," said Heathertail.

"Oh…that's a smart plan," he thought out loud.

"Of course it is, I'm the one who came up with it after all," she scoffed over-dramatically.

They both burst out laughing and Lionblaze said "Alright, alright bye for real,"

Heathertail let out an irritated grumble and said "Ok, just be safe."

"I will!" Lionblaze called back as he ran back to the entrance.

Hollyleaf was waiting for him and was pacing around.

"Finally, I could have ran around the entire lake by the time you came out!" said Hollyleaf.

"Sorry, Heathertail didn't exactly take it well," said Lionblaze gesturing to the scratch on his muzzle.

"I'm glad you left her, that rabbit munchers would only bring trouble," said Hollyleaf walking off.

"I'm glad too," said Lionblaze lying through his teeth.

"If I ever left Heathertail again…" he shivered at the thought of losing her.

"Well let's hurry, it's pretty late and someone might notice we're missing," said Hollyleaf.

They ran back to camp and Lionblaze picked up his mouse, giving them an excuse.

As they reached the camp they were questioned by Thornclaw who guarding the entrance.

"We went for a walk along the lake and caught a mouse," lied Lionblaze easily.

Thornclaw accepted the excuse and they went to their nests.

Lionblaze comfortably lay down and relaxed before falling asleep.

**Heathertail's POV**

Heathertail stared at the place Lionblaze disappeared before turning around and running towards the camp.

She saw a rabbit in the night and decided to go for it.

Letting the rabbit come a little closer, not seeing her in the black of night, she darted out and before it could comprehend anything she bit its neck and the light faded from its eyes.

Heathertail happily carried the fluffy creature as she continued back to camp.

She made it to the camp entrance before she was caught by Crowfeather.

"Where have you been all night?" he asked. "You know you're not supposed to be out now that you have kits."

"Barkface keeps me locked up all day inside the nursery, what did you expect?" asked Heathertail.

He looked suspicious and examined her "Who wouldn't?" thought Heathertail. "I didn't reveal the father and I was up late at night."

"I guess I'll let you off this time," said Crowfeather looking at the rabbit she brought back. "But stay in the nursery from now on, it won't be long until you have your kits."

"I will," she said exasperated.

Dropping off the prey at the fresh-kill pile she gently and quietly walked into the nursery, not wanting to wake up any kits.

Heathertail laid down on her nest and she uncomfortably rolled over so that her stomach wouldn't be under her as she slept.

**Lionblaze's POV**

Lionblaze did as many patrols as he could over the next few days.

"Might as well do a little more for the clan before I leave," thought Lionblaze.

In between patrols he would try to find Squirrelflight and ask her who his parents were and it usually came out like this:

"Squirrelflight, who are my real parents?" asked Lionblaze coldly.

"I'm sorry Lionblaze I promised I wouldn't tell," Squirrelflight replied. "But I'll tell you now, that I loved you and your littermates as much as I would love my own kits. You all grew up to be fine young cats."

"_Sure_…fine, young cats that don't have parents," said Lionblaze bitterly.

Lionblaze would walk off and come back to repeat the cycle, eventually he stopped and just talked with Jayfeather about who it could be.

**~Time Skip to the Gathering Because Nothing Else Important is Happening~**

Lionblaze looked around worriedly as ThunderClan arrived.

He didn't see Heathertail among the cats for WindClan.

Finally he saw a light brown furry head pop up and stare at him.

"There she is!" he thought.

Lionblaze walked over to her and asked "How are the kits?"

"Don't worry they're fine!" she replied.

Lionblaze saw that all the clans had arrived.

"I'll ask Onestar right before this ends, I'll beckon you with my tail when I need you ok?" he asked.

"Sure, I will be there at a moment's notice," she promised.

He heard the leaders yowl for silence and sat down before seeing Hollyleaf glaring at him.

"Hopefully Onestar will say yes and I won't have to stay next to that pile of fox-dung anymore," thought Lionblaze.

He nervously thought over what he was going to say and he zoned out what the leaders were saying.

Lionblaze was still thinking when Heathertail nudged him and he saw the leaders had stopped talking.

He saw Onestar talking to Ashfoot and thought over what he going to say one more time before walking up to Onestar.

Lionblaze respectfully nodded his head and approached Onestar.

Onestar whispered something to Ashfoot and she walked away.

"Greetings Lionblaze!" said Onestar.

"Hello Onestar," said Lionblaze. "Umm I would like to request something."

Onestar tilted his head to one side looking curious before telling him to continue.

"I know this is unusual and that you'll most likely say no, but I would like to join WindClan," said Lionblaze as quickly as he could.

At this Onestar narrowed his eyes "And why would you want to do that?" he asked.

With Onestar glaring at him Lionblaze lost a bit of courage and looked at Heathertail with pleading eyes.

She walked over and sat next to him.

With Heathertail next to him he opened his mouth to continue "I would-"

He was cut off by Hollyleaf. "I have an announcement to make!" she screeched.

Lionblaze saw Hollyleaf next to Firestar and saw them both looking at him, Hollyleaf with hate, and Firestar with confusion.

Sighing Lionblaze said "My piece of fox-dung of a sister is about to announce it."

Onestar nodded his head and turned his attention to Hollyleaf.

"We have a traitor among ThunderClan!" she yowled.

There were gasps and accusations cast around before everyone quieted down.

"You know this cat quite well, he was a certain apprentice to Ashfur and he is my littermate," she continued.

Cats started to put the pieces together and stared at him.

"The traitor is Lionblaze! He has broken the warrior code and is mates with Heathertail of WindClan!" she finished.

Looking satisfied Hollyleaf sat down.

"Is this true?" asked Firestar.

Lionblaze looked Firestar in the eye and calmly said "Yes, it's true I'm in love with Heathertail."

Firestar looked sad and jumped down to discuss with Brambleclaw before he jumped back up on his tree branch and said "Well because you have been a loyal warrior of ThunderClan, we have decided to give you another chance. Give up Heathertail and never look in her direction again and your punishment will only be apprentice duties for a moon."

Lionblaze thought it was sweet that they would give him a second chance, but he knew that he wouldn't go back.

"Firestar, I thank you and the rest of ThunderClan for raising me and giving me a home, but I cannot accept you offer," stated Lionblaze.

Firestar looked upset and stated sadly "Then I'm afraid I will have to exile you Lionblaze, if any cat sees you on ThunderClan territory after today, they will treat you as if you were an intruder."

"I would expect nothing less," said Lionblaze. "But as I asked Onestar before I was rudely interrupted," glaring at Hollyleaf. "Would you let me join WindClan? I love Heathertail with all my heart, and I promise I will be loyal no matter what."

Now it was Onestar's turn to talk to his deputy, copying Firestar's steps, he jumped down and talked in hush tones with Ashfoot.

They seemed to argue and Whitetail walked over and eventually Onestar relented and agreed with their decision.

Jumping back up he announced "Lionblaze, because you are an excellent fighter, you are mates with Heathertail, and she is with your kits, I have decided to accept you to WindClan."

Lionblaze was getting glares from both WindClan _and_ ThunderClan; only a few cats that wanted him to join or understood like Squirrelflight or Jayfeather weren't glaring.

Oddly enough Crowfeather wasn't glaring, but Lionblaze remembered that he used to be mates with Leafpool but they separated due to loyalty to their clans.

"I bet he wished he had joined ThunderClan," thought Lionblaze.

**A/N: *cough*hinthintleafxcrow*cough* **

Part of Lionblaze wanted to beg for forgiveness and run back to ThunderClan, but the other part was satisfied and was glowing with the fact he was now a member of WindClan.

In a low voice Onestar added "You may have joined WindClan, but you must earn the trust and respect of your clanmates if you ever want to be considered a real WindClan cat."

Lionblaze nodded "I will do all I can to help WindClan and I give you my word that I won't abandon it."

Onestar seemed satisfied with his oath and turned to call WindClan back to camp.

As everyone dispersed Jayfeather walked up to him and whispered "Good luck," before he scampered back to Leafpool and the rest of ThunderClan.

Lionblaze could feel the heated glares from cats of WindClan and a few cats who didn't particularly hate him giving him a mixture of stares ranging from curiosity to pity.

"Don't worry about them," Heathertail whispered. "You have me and our kit's support, plus once you bring back a ton of prey from the woodland part of the territory, they'll love you."

She winked and laughed and he chuckled.

**A/N: Can cats wink?**

Once they reached camp he saw that there weren't any dens.

"We like to sleep out in the open and be closer to our warrior ancestor's," Heathertail explained.

"Oh," said Lionblaze. "Should I get some moss for a nest?"

"Sure, I'll come with you," Heathertail replied.

"Where can we get moss?" asked Lionblaze once they reached the entrance of the camp.

"Near the woodland area, moss doesn't grow on the moors," said Heathertail.

"I'll race you!" she suddenly cried and sprinted past him.

"No fair, you got a head start!" he yelled back.

"What afraid of a little she-cat like me beating you?" teased Heathertail.

"Well for one you're from WindClan! I just got here!" said Lionblaze in reply.

"Hmm I guess you're right," said Heathertail pulling to a stop. "Well too late to do anything now! We're here."

Lionblaze looked around and it was a small cover of trees that lead to a small forest.

"Not nearly as big as ThunderClan's," thought Lionblaze.

Thinking of ThunderClan made him feel a little homesick, but he internally smacked himself.

"No thinking of ThunderClan, I'm a WindClan cat now!" he thought.

Heathertail and he sat side-by-side pulling moss off of the tree and once they had compiled a decently sized pile, they carried it under their chins and walked back to camp.

As Heathertail helped Lionblaze set up the nest they snuggled up together until one of the queens walked over and asked Heathertail to come inside because it was cold.

It was not cold.

But Heathertail complied after a little bit of persuasion on Lionblaze's part.

"It's fine, and I don't want the kits being born unhealthy or anything," said Lionblaze.

So alone in a new clan Lionblaze decided to go to sleep and start his new life in the morning.

**A/N: It doesn't seem very sad or tragic yet does it? That's going to change soon O_o.**

**~Time Skip~ **

Lionblaze waited outside the nursery pacing.

Heathertail was about to give birth to his kits and he wasn't allowed to be there for her.

So he paced around waiting, then he went hunting for a rabbit, he had gotten faster and slimmer since his stay, and caught one only to see that Heathertail was still not done.

Lionblaze continued to pace after placing the rabbit on the fresh-kill pile.

Finally he pushed the other cats to the side and went in to help.

There were four kits in total, and another kit on the way.

As he came in Barkface let out a sigh and told him to start licking one of the kits, which wasn't moving much.

He licked it slowly and gently, making sure it wouldn't stop breathing in front of his eyes.

Lionblaze heard Heathertail give an ear-splitting yowl and another kit was born.

Barkface nipped the sac surrounding it and started to vigorously lick it.

He licked for a while and sadly there was no response from it.

Barkface tried feeding it herbs and pushing its chest and pawing out mucus and such from its mouth…but it still lay cold.

Heathertail looked up weakly and saw the kit, her eyes widened and she scrambled to her feet.

She swiftly grabbed the kit from his grasp and licked it as fast as possible.

Heathertail wailed loudly as she realized her kit hadn't lived.

Lionblaze walked up and murmured in her ear "It's ok, he will be safe in StarClan."

Barkface walked up to them and informed them that they had two she-cats and two toms.

"Let's name the kits," he said softly.

The first kit looked exactly like Lionblaze, he was the first-born.

"How about we name him Sunkit?" asked Lionblaze.

"That sounds perfect," purred Heathertail.

Next were two she-cats that looked identical and were curled next to each other. They were both a light gold color.

"How about this one is Dusk-kit? Then this one could be Dawnkit," said Heathertail.

**A/N: I might consider making a story following this if it's ok with PineClan about the kits' life with Dusk-kit and Dawnkit sharing a special bond.**

"The names suit them well," said Lionblaze.

The last kit was squirming and they weren't sure what the kit would be named.

The kit was a tom with reddish brown tint.

"How about Emberkit?" asked Lionblaze.

"That must come from Firestar," thought Lionblaze. "Except I'm not Squirrelflight's kit…"

By now they were just looking at the last kit, a small brown she-cat. "She seems so peaceful," said Heathertail.

"She will be well taken care of in StarClan," said Lionblaze confidentially.

"She should have a name though, how about Lilykit?" asked Lionblaze.

**A/N: Yes I know, they all have funny names that re-occur in a pattern, but they all look a lot like Lionblaze and there aren't many names that are involve golden pelts that don't include the sun or brightness. **

"That sounds just right," said Heathertail.

"We can bury her after you get some sleep," said Lionblaze.

Heathertail just nodded before dropping like a rock and snoring quietly.

Lionblaze looked at her affectionately before stepping out of the nursery.

He was also tired and was headed towards his nest when Onestar and Whitetail walked over to him.

"How are the kits?" asked Whitetail. "We went over to the nursery but Heathertail was asleep so we didn't want to bother her."

Lionblaze at the moment wanted to sleep for a moon, but they were the kits grandparents, plus Onestar was his leader now.

"For the most part the kits are fine, but the last kit was a still-born and we plan on burying her in the morning," replied Lionblaze.

"We would like to help bury her too," said Onestar.

"That would be great, Heathertail would like you to be there," replied Lionblaze.

After an awkward pause of silence Onestar asked "What do the kits look like?"

"The first born Sunkit looks like me, Dawnkit and Dusk-kit have pale golden pelts, Emberkit has reddish brown fur, and the last kit Lilykit has a light brown pelt like Heathertail," said Lionblaze.

"Thank you for telling us," said Whitetail politely. "We'll let you rest now."

So with that they walked off to do whatever they needed to do, leaving Lionblaze with his extremely comfortable nest.

**~Break Line~**

**A/N: I'm going to skip Lilykit's burial because it is really sad and I think at this rate the chapter is going to be waaaay to long. **

Lionblaze was currently in the elder's den using mouse bile to search the elders for ticks.

According to Onestar it was to incorporate himself in the clan.

Lionblaze wanted to protest but decided against it and now here he was.

He was also being treated like an apprentice again...on the bright side though he got to learn a lot of cool stories from the elders that weren't told in ThunderClan.

"It isn't _that_ bad," thought Lionblaze.

Morningflower and Webfoot were actually quite nice unlike some cats he knew.

He wasn't exactly trusted that much, but knew that in time he would be…hopefully.

"Could you get the tick at the base of my tail?" asked Morningflower.

Lionblaze nodded and dabbed the mouse-bile on the tick and watched it drop off.

"Do you have any other ticks?" asked Lionblaze.

"I don't have any, how about you Webfoot?" said Morningflower.

"Me either," replied Webfoot.

"Well then, thank you Lionblaze; those lazy apprentices never come help us," said Morningflower.

"It was nothing," said Lionblaze. "Do you need anything else?"

"Well if you could fetch us a rabbit from the fresh-kill pile that would be great," replied Webfoot.

Lionblaze went to the fresh-kill pile and picked a plump, young rabbit for the elders.

He was headed back when he was stopped by Owlwhisker.

"What do you think you're doing with that rabbit?" asked Owlwhisker. "You haven't done anything today."

Lionblaze rolled his eyes before replying "I'm giving it to the elders."

Owlwhisker narrowed his eyes at his tone and said "Show some respect ThunderClan scum."

"I show respect to those who deserve it," said Lionblaze pushing Owlwhisker out of the way.

He walked over to the elder's den and gave them the rabbit.

"Thank you," said Goldenflower.

"It was no problem," replied Lionblaze walking off to Onestar's den.

"Onestar?" asked Lionblaze outside the den.

"Come in!" said Onestar.

Lionblaze walked in and sat down.

"What do you need Lionblaze?" asked Onestar.

"I finished getting rid of the elder's ticks and I got them a rabbit," said Lionblaze. "I was wondering if I could go hunting at the edge of the territory near the woodlands since I don't know how to hunt a rabbit yet."

Onestar seemed to think about it.

"Well only if you have someone with you," said Onestar. "It's not that I don't trust you, it's just to prove to the clan that you won't run off or anything."

"I understand, who will be accompanying me?" asked Lionblaze.

"I think that there are only a few warriors in camp right now, ask any of them," replied Onestar.

Lionblaze thanked Onestar and exited the den.

Looking around he saw that there was only Crowfeather, Owlwhisker, and a gray she-cat Lionblaze thought was named Dewspots.

Lionblaze immediately crossed Owlwhisker off the list of cats so it left only Crowfeather and Dewspots.

"Well I haven't talked to Dewspots at all during my stay and I kind of know Crowfeather," thought Lionblaze.

Lionblaze walked over to Crowfeather and said "Hi Crowfeather,"

"What do you want?" asked Crowfeather.

"Well I asked Onestar if I could go hunting and he said I had to have someone escort me," said Lionblaze.

"Why can't you ask someone else?" asked Crowfeather.

"Because I'm not on speaking terms with Owlwhisker and I've never talked to Dewspots before," said Lionblaze.

Sighing Crowfeather got up and said "Well are you coming or are you just going to stand there all day?"

"I'm coming," said Lionblaze.

They walked in silence all the way to the other side of the territory.

Lionblaze felt much better once they entered the forest.

The shade of the trees made him feel a lot less exposed.

Lionblaze could see a mouse's tail peeking out of a tree root and immediately dropped into a hunter's crouch.

He signaled Crowfeather to be quiet and stalked forwards.

Once he got close enough, Lionblaze bunched his hindquarters and pounced directly on the mouse, and delivered a swift bite to its neck.

Crowfeather walked up to him and said "Well assuming you aren't going to leave your kits and mate by themselves here I'm going to leave you alone while I go hunt on the moors. Meet me near the rabbit burrow we passed a little while ago, once the sun starts to set."

Then Crowfeather ran off leaving Lionblaze alone.

Sighing in relief at not being watched Lionblaze saw that the forest was teeming with prey, probably because WindClan didn't hunt there much.

The prey was unaware that any cat was going to hunt it so it wasn't as careful.

All of this led up to Lionblaze having more prey than he could carry.

Lionblaze had caught three mice, a robin, and two squirrels; that was how stupid and plentiful the prey was.

Taking the three mice and the squirrel, Lionblaze walked up to where he would meet Crowfeather.

"Nice catch," said Crowfeather carrying a rabbit.

"I need you help carrying the rest," said Lionblaze after he set down his prey.

He led Crowfeather back to the place he had buried the prey and they carried it back to the clan.

Dropping of their prey on the fresh-kill pile he saw the apprentices coming back carrying prey as well.

Lionblaze took the squirrel, it was the furriest and the WindClan cats probably wouldn't want to eat it.

He saw the apprentices looking at the other squirrel curiously; they probably didn't see squirrels often.

Lionblaze chuckled as he saw one, Swallowpaw was her name, try a bite of the squirrel and then cough out a piece of fur.

Lionblaze realized he hadn't touched his squirrel yet and decided to get a mouse for Heathertail.

Padding over to the nursery with a mouse, he saw that Heathertail was talking to Whitetail.

"Do you need any borage? Milk is very important to the kits," said Whitetail.

"Whitetail, it is fine! Barkface came earlier to give me some, stop being so worried!" said Heathertail.

Lionblaze decided to make his entrance. "Hi Heathertail!" said Lionblaze cheerfully.

"Is that mouse for me?" asked Heathertail.

"Hmm no it's for Whitetail," joked Lionblaze handing her the mouse.

Lionblaze started to dig into his own food; he hadn't eaten since this morning.

Whitetail looked at the squirrel he was eating strangely.

"How do you eat all of that fur?" asked Whitetail.

"It just doesn't really bother me," said Lionblaze. "I'm used to it unlike you."

"May I try it?" asked Whitetail.

"Sure," said Lionblaze pushing the squirrel over to Whitetail.

She tentatively took a bite before chewing slowly. "Hmm the fur is really irritating, but it tastes good."

"Sometimes it bothers me too, I just try to rub the fur off," said Lionblaze.

He started to paw at the squirrel causing some of the fur to shed off.

"Oh, that makes sense," said Whitetail.

After they finished their prey and talked to Whitetail a little more, Whitetail left and they were together alone.

"Are you happy in WindClan?" asked Heathertail suddenly.

Lionblaze looked shocked "Why wouldn't I be?!" asked Lionblaze. "I have you and our kits, and it's not like it WindClan is terrible or torture, it's just different."

Heathertail sighed "I'm sorry for asking, it's just sometimes I wonder we made the right decision."

"I'm certain we made the right decision, I don't regret a thing and neither should you. We are happy, we have kits, and most importantly, we're together," said Lionblaze.

Heathertail said nothing and leaned in to Lionblaze's chest purring.

Their moment was disturbed however when one of this kits woke up from their nap and started moving and mewling which caused all of the other kits to wake up too.

Heathertail sighed and moved closer to them so they could suckle.

"I'm going to go to my nest, it's been a long day," said Lionblaze.

"Sweet dreams," said Heathertail.

**~Time Skip to the Next Gathering~**

**A/N: Sorry, I realize that there are a lot of time skips, but if this was in real time then this chapter would continue **_**forever**_** and you would just read about the boring everyday life of Lionblaze in WindClan…I don't know about you but I want some action!**

Lionblaze could feel the glares of his old clanmates burning into his pelt.

"Traitor!" was what they were probably thinking.

He had never been so glad for the leaders to start announcements.

Blackstar and Leopardstar both had nothing to report except that the prey was running well.

That changed however when Firestar started to speak. Firestar looked uncomfortable and gave a pity glance at Lionblaze.

Lionblaze listened closely, bewildered at Firestar's gesture.

"ThunderClan would like to ask WindClan for the patch of forest on their territory, as Onestar had offered when we first came to the lake," said Firestar.

The only thing Lionblaze could think was "This is going to end badly,"

Screeches of outrage filled WindClan while ThunderClan, save for a few, looked like they were ready to attack that second.

Onestar called for silence and replied "Absolutely not! We established borders long when we first came here, and there is no reason to change them now, especially not such a large patch of territory."

"Then I'm afraid that any blood spilled will be on your paws," sighed Firestar.

Onestar glared at Firestar before stepping up to speak.

"WindClan is doing well, we have four new kits, Emberkit, Sunkit, Dusk-kit, and Dawnkit!" announced Onestar happily.

There were cheers from every clan except ThunderClan; they knew who the parents were.

"The prey is running quite well and we are getting more prey from our forests than before," continued Onestar.

Well Onestar might as well have said "Now that we have Lionblaze we can use our forests so you can't have it!" from the expressions ThunderClan gave.

**A/N: Ok I'm making ThunderClan sound like old ShadowClan, so let's just say the cats glaring are Hollyleaf, Thornclaw, Birchfall, Spiderleg, and all the other blood-thirsty cats!**

Lionblaze was happy to see Onestar finish and realized that he hadn't talked to Jayfeather yet.

He padded over and saw that Jayfeather somewhat relaxed at his scent.

"Hi Jayfeather!" greeted Lionblaze.

Jayfeather nodded and asked "How are you enjoying WindClan?"

"It's been pretty good, the kits are healthy and I'm learning to hunt rabbits," replied Lionblaze.

"Do the kits take after you or Heathertail?" asked Jayfeather.

"They look a lot like me, one looked like Heathertail…but she was a still-born," said Lionblaze.

"You have my condolences," said Jayfeather.

Jayfeather looked around quickly before whispering "Meet me at the border at moon-high."

Before Lionblaze could ask what he meant Jayfeather turned around and the leaders called the Gathering to an end.

Lionblaze sighed and saw a couple cats from WindClan glaring at him.

"Apparently talking to your brother is a crime," thought Lionblaze annoyed. "It's not like I'm going to run back to ThunderClan and even if I tried they wouldn't accept me."

Lionblaze sighed and ran back along with the rest of the clan.

**Break Line**

Lionblaze waited until everyone in camp seemed to be asleep.

He gently walked over to where the dirt-place was located and slipped through.

Sighing in relief that he wasn't caught he quickly and a tad bit recklessly ran to the border.

Lionblaze paced around until Jayfeather walked up to him.

"Sorry for making you wait, I had a bit of trouble getting out of camp," said Jayfeather.

"It's fine, though can you hurry up? I kind of want to get back before someone notices I'm missing," replied Lionblaze.

Jayfeather opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted.

"It is a little too late for that," said a voice behind Lionblaze.

Lionblaze spun around to see Onestar and a patrol, looking at him with a questioning glance

"W-well Onestar i-it's not what it looks like!" stammered Lionblaze.

"Well it looks like you are at the border meeting Jayfeather to potentially give away WindClan's secrets," retorted Onestar.

Jayfeather sighed and spoke up "It's my fault."

"Lionblaze, do you trust everyone in Onestar's patrol with your life?" asked Lionblaze.

Lionblaze scanned over the patrol which consisted of Whitetail, Crowfeather, Dewspots, and Owlwhisker.

"Umm well I trust everyone," said Lionblaze slowly. "Except for Owlwhisker, sorry but we aren't exactly on the best terms."

"I wouldn't trust you changing the elder's bedding!" said Owlwhisker.

Onestar gestured for him to leave and Jayfeather started to explain.

"First off, if I find out you are ambushing ThunderClan because of our weaknesses I will claw out your eyes," he gave them all a sharp glare.

After Onestar and the patrol promised not to tell he started to explain for real this time.

"Lionblaze didn't leave only because of Heathertail," started Jayfeather.

"I did too! The things that happened didn't affect my decision at all!" protested Lionblaze.

"Whatever, anyways there was a small crisis in ThunderClan and Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Squirrelflight, and I were in some trouble. Squirrelflight had to reveal some information to help save us and though it did save us, it wasn't good. She revealed that wasn't our mother and that Brambleclaw wasn't our father. I discovered a couple days ago who they actually were," said Jayfeather, pausing.

"Our real parents turned out to be Leafpool…and Crowfeather," said Jayfeather.

Onestar now turned on Crowfeather "You had kits with a medicine cat?!"

"We were running away and I don't have any feelings for her anymore, I have Nightcloud and Breezepelt!" said Crowfeather somewhat convincingly. "I haven't thought about Leafpool for moons! I don't care about her and I never will again."

Somewhat meaning everyone was convinced except for Jayfeather who was reading his mind, and Onestar who could tell from the look on his face.

Onestar just gave him a look that said "We will talk about this later."

"Lionblaze, I know the information revealed was incredibly important, however you did sneak out and you will be punished," said Onestar.

"I would be surprised if you didn't," said Lionblaze.

"You will be taking care of the elders for the next two days, but then you will resume all your normal duties," said Onestar. "Jayfeather, next time; just tell him at the Gathering, but I admire you loyalty to your littermate, may StarClan be with you."

Onestar started to walk in the direction of camp and Owlwhisker looked irritated that he hadn't been included.

Lionblaze walked next to Crowfeather "Do you consider me your kit?" asked Lionblaze.

"Well, I do and don't at the same time. You are a fine cat and I would be proud of you as my kit, however I have Nightcloud and Breezepelt," replied Crowfeather.

"Do you honestly love Nightcloud?" asked Lionblaze.

"I…don't know, I sometimes think she was just a cover-up, a show of loyalty. What would you do if you were in my paws?" asked Crowfeather.

"I would do whatever makes me happy, if Leafpool makes you happy, you can wait for StarClan or tell her you love her now," said Lionblaze.

**A/N: Aww some father-son bonding time! Now then one last time skip! Hopefully…**

Lionblaze put on a burst of speed before leaping on the rabbit with his claws outstretched.

The rabbit stumbled due to this which allowed Lionblaze to bite its neck.

Lionblaze was given a lot more respect after another moon or so.

Because Lionblaze could hunt both in the forest and on the moors, and do it very well along with the fact he was an excellent fighter, well you could see why.

Lionblaze ran back to camp with his rabbit and a finch that had strayed into the moor.

He left the finch on the fresh-kill pile, and took the rabbit to the nursery for Heathertail.

Heathertail muttered a quick thanks and immediately started to dig in the moment Lionblaze set it down.

"I take it you haven't eaten today?" said Lionblaze laughing.

"You guess right," said Heathertail concentrated on her rabbit.

Lionblaze could see the kits creeping up on him out of the corners of his eyes, but pretended to be oblivious.

The kits stopped and then Lionblaze could see them ready to pounce on him.

Suddenly he felt several small bundles on his pelt, scratching him with tiny claws and biting him playfully.

"Take this ShadowClan scum!" said Sunkit biting Lionblaze's ear.

Lionblaze staggered dramatically and fell onto his back.

"Surrender to us!" squeaked Dawnkit. "Or feel our wrath!" finished Dusk-kit.

"I cannot handle such fierce WindClan warriors!" said Lionblaze before pretending to be dead.

"WindClan is the best!" said Emberkit pouncing on Lionblaze's twitching tail.

Lionblaze laughed causing the kits to fall off and whine about how he was supposed to be dead.

He was about to play moss-ball with them, but he heard his name called outside the nursery.

Lionblaze walked outside and saw Ashfoot organizing a patrol.

"Lionblaze, I need you to go on a border patrol along ThunderClan," said Ashfur as she spotted him.

"Who else will be on the patrol?" asked Lionblaze.

"Owlwhisker, Breezepelt, and Nightcloud," replied Ashfoot.

Lionblaze gave her an odd expression and asked "Ashfoot, are you sure about that?"

"Yes, yes I know they dislike you, but you have to get along with them sometime, you can't avoid them forever," said Ashfoot.

"Alright then, but I have a bad feeling about this," sighed Lionblaze.

Lionblaze walked over to where they were waiting and just walked out the entrance of camp.

As they made it to the border, Lionblaze was about to mark, but Breezepelt stopped him.

"I'll do it," said Breezepelt. "We don't want them to miss your scent and get the borders mixed up now do we?"

Lionblaze felt like clawing his face off, but just stepped to the side and walked on.

He was about three tree lengths away when he saw a smudge that became a group of cats as he got closer.

Lionblaze felt uncomfortable, but decided it would be better to confront them himself.

The others wouldn't be friendly and Lionblaze would like to avoid unnecessary fighting.

Lionblaze ran ahead before asking "What are you doing at the border?"

The patrol consisted of Brambleclaw, Hollyleaf, Berrynose, Squirrelflight, Dustpelt, Brackenfur, Icepaw, and Cinderheart.

"We would like to speak to Onestar," said Brambleclaw with a somewhat cold aura.

"For what reason?" replied Lionblaze with a similar tone.

"ThunderClan would like to discuss the borders," said Brambleclaw.

"I'm guessing that _discussing_ the borders; means that you want our woodland," said Lionblaze narrowing his eyes.

Brambleclaw looked uncomfortable about it, but replied "We will discuss it with Onestar."

"So you're telling me that want me to bring you, a patrol that has enough warriors to invade, directly to our camp, to discuss borders that won't benefit WindClan in the end anyways?" asked Lionblaze incredulously. "How do I know that you won't just attack us in camp, and that there isn't another patrol hiding in the bushes behind you?"

Hollyleaf was just annoyed now "Just take us to Onestar!" she screeched.

"Hollyleaf, we are on another clan's territory and only Lionblaze or the rest of his patrol will help!" chastised Brambleclaw.

**A/N: I used one of my vocab words! Chastise: to criticize severally or to scold**

Lionblaze laughed in their faces and once his patrol caught up and saw the ThunderClan patrol, they started to accuse him.

"Are you fraternizing with enemies?" questioned Breezepelt furiously.

"No, I'm telling them off! They expect me to bring them into camp with a full battle patrol!" said Lionblaze.

Brambleclaw seemed to be waiting for something, then it hit Lionblaze, he was waiting for a signal!

"Nightcloud," he hissed to the cat who hated him the least.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"I think something bad is going to go down, you're faster than all of us, I need you to get reinforcements," said Lionblaze.

Nightcloud looked like she was going to protest, but she ran towards camp none the less.

Lionblaze turned around to see that Breezepelt was picking a fight with Hollyleaf.

"You won't get any of our territory you squirrel munchers!" snarled Breezepelt.

"ThunderClan will go where we please," said Hollyleaf arrogantly.

"I bet you couldn't take on a WindClan apprentice!" said Breezepelt getting in her face.

"I bet I could take on you!" said Hollyleaf.

"Stop it both of you!" said Lionblaze.

But Breezepelt gave him a look of absolute hatred and launched himself at Hollyleaf.

It led to absolute _chaos_.

Immediately Owlwhisker came to help him which caused the rest of ThunderClan to get involved which caused Lionblaze to be in a hopeless fight.

His moves came naturally and he developed a pattern: swipe, claw, injure, allow them to run, repeat.

Lionblaze wasn't touched once, but he saw they were getting over-run.

Suddenly Nightcloud arrived with much needed help.

They joined the battle and it rejuvenated his spirit as Lionblaze fought with renewed strength.

He spun around and saw Hollyleaf about to bite Breezepelt's neck and he made a split second decision.

Lionblaze ran as fast as he could and rammed Hollyleaf onto the ground where she lay still.

Everyone stopped fighting and looked at the scene unfolding in front of them.

"What have you done?!" asked Brambleclaw rushing over to help her.

"She was about to kill a cat! What was I supposed to do?" retorted Lionblaze.

"Hollyleaf could have died!" roared Brambleclaw.

"So I should have just stood by casually, witnessing her kill one of my clanmates?" demanded Lionblaze.

Brambleclaw replied saying "We won't forget this," before calling a retreat.

The clan returned to camp, licking their wounds and taking turns getting treated by Barkface.

Lionblaze didn't have a scratch on him so naturally the clan was suspicious.

"Maybe ThunderClan didn't hurt him on purpose!" somebody whispered.

Lionblaze felt uncomfortable under the stares so he naturally went to a place of comfort, the nursery.

Lionblaze had just walked in when Heathertail jumped over and started to nose him over.

"I heard there was a battle at the border!" exclaimed Heathertail. "Are you ok? Do you have any injuries?"

Heathertail made him turn every which way and after she was satisfied, then she returned to grooming the kits.

"We don't need to be groomed!" said Sunkit. "We're not going to have our apprentice ceremonies for another couple moons anyways!"

Dawnkit was looking at Lionblaze and tipped her head to the side as she asked curiously "Why aren't you hurt?"

"Because Lionblaze is the best warrior in the whole forest!" said Emberkit.

"That's right!" said Lionblaze. "I'm very good so I never get hurt."

"I'll stick with that excuse," thought Lionblaze.

"Can you teach us how to fight?" squealed Dusk-kit.

"Maybe when you're a little older," said Lionblaze.

"Aww, pretty please!" they chorused.

Lionblaze looked at Heathertail with a questioning expression and she just shrugged.

"How about I teach you a hunter's crouch instead?" said Lionblaze.

The kits seemed excited enough, so Lionblaze got down and they tried to copy him.

As Lionblaze adjusted their positions they had a somewhat not terrible crouch.

"Alright it's getting late, so I'm going to go to my nest," said Lionblaze to Heathertail.

"Go ahead!" replied Heathertail. "It's time to sleep!"

The kits heads snapped in her direction as they started to wail about why they didn't want to sleep.

"Kits!" reprimanded Lionblaze. "You'll never grow up big and strong if you don't sleep enough!"

This got them into their nest trying to fall asleep faster.

"Thank you," mouthed Heathertail curling around them.

Lionblaze walked out and got into his nest as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**~Time Skip~**

**A/N: Sorry about this but this I know I said only one more. Note that this time skip is about a moon after the battle.**

Lionblaze walked up to the border once again.

It was just Firestar and Lionblaze thought it might be a trap.

"What do you need Firestar?" he inquired.

Firestar looked around "ThunderClan was not exactly happy with your choices and let's just say that Brambleclaw has been acting strange," he whispered.

"I wanted you to ask Onestar to double the border patrols, I'm pretty sure the clan would rather follow Brambleclaw than me, and I don't want WindClan to be unprepared if they invade without me," said Firestar.

Lionblaze looked at Firestar skeptically, but saw his eyes were sincere and that the leader didn't seem like he used to when Lionblaze was in ThunderClan.

"I'll tell Onestar, good luck and may StarClan be with you," said Lionblaze turning around.

"Thank you Lionblaze," said Firestar.

Lionblaze ran back to camp with a squirrel and ran directly into Onestar's den.

Panting he came in and saw Onestar and Ashfoot staring at him.

"Onestar, I was at the border hunting and saw Firestar," said Lionblaze.

"Did you speak to him? Was there anyone with him? Are they going to attack?" asked Onestar.

"He was alone, but I did speak to him," said Lionblaze.

"He warned me that Brambleclaw was actin strange and to double the border patrols in case of an attack," Lionblaze continued.

"Why should we take this into consideration?" said Ashfoot.

"Well the leader of another clan who has saved the forest and is normally peaceful, just warned us about an attack," said Lionblaze.

"Very well," said Onestar thoughtfully. "We'll double the border patrols."

"Thank you Onestar," said Lionblaze dipping his head respectfully.

Lionblaze recalled his encounter with Firestar.

"Firestar seemed to be nervous," thought Lionblaze. "If he is nervous enough to warn us, that means something is definitely wrong."

Lionblaze was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a border patrol heading towards ThunderClan territory.

Lionblaze decided to head out to the forest and clear his thoughts.

He sighed and padded to the woodlands, wrapped up in his thoughts until he heard a quiet hiss.

Lionblaze immediately ran towards the sound but slowed down.

He looked around and saw a group of ThunderClan cats sneaking through the forest.

"What in the name of StarClan?" thought Lionblaze.

They tried to be discreet but Lionblaze knew that once they got on the moor they would be exposed.

"Maybe they'll wait until night," thought Lionblaze.

He looked at the sky and saw it wouldn't be long until the sun would set.

Lionblaze saw them talking and crept in closer to hear.

"We should surround the camp and send in rows of warriors at a time," said a voice that sounded like Brambleclaw.

"I agree, we should send younger warriors in first, and let the senior warriors in the second row finish them off," said a cat that Lionblaze suspected was Hollyleaf.

"That injury must not have been serious," thought Lionblaze.

Lionblaze tried to lean in closer, but he ended up breaking a twig and falling into a bush.

"Clumsy mousebrain!" he thought furiously.

He started to run back as he saw them try to investigate.

"It won't take them long to know that I was there," he thought.

Lionblaze ran as fast as possible to get to camp and warn everyone.

"Onestar!" he yelled.

Onestar popped out of his den to come see what the noise was.

Apparently everyone else thought their name was Onestar too.

"ThunderClan-patrol-in forest," panted Lionblaze. "They're going to surround the camp and fight for the forest."

Onestar took a bit of time to think as he grimaced and called out "Willowclaw!"

Willowclaw walked over and asked "What do you need?"

"ThunderClan is waiting to ambush us. I need you to find them, and then come back and tell us how much time until they arrive," said Onestar.

"I don't think they'll attack until it's night time because we would easily be able to seem them across the moor," said Lionblaze.

"We will have to wait until everyone gets back from patrols, then we can form a plan," said Onestar.

Lionblaze sighed and paced as he waited for everyone.

**~Break Line~**

By the time every patrol returned the sun was already setting.

Willowclaw had returned a bit earlier saying that ThunderClan was at the very edge of the forest.

"They were even hunting!" she said outraged. "We should go and attack them this second!"

"Calm down," said Lionblaze. "We would be able to attack them with a plan."

"…Fine, but if they don't all have scratches to remind them not to mess with us, then I will hunt them down myself," replied Willowclaw.

"I would join you if they attack again," said Lionblaze.

Every cat seemed to be curious as to why everyone was waiting which led to a lot of cats walking around the center of camp.

Once Onestar saw everyone was back he leaped onto Tallrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around Tallrock!" said Onestar loudly.

Lionblaze sat down and looked up at Onestar, like most of the cats there.

"WindClan, we must prepare for battle! ThunderClan believes that they can hide in our own forest and not be discovered! They think that we will give up the territory without a fight! We will show them our power, they must learn that we will not just roll over like kittypets because they have helped us before!" said Onestar.

Cheers followed Onestar as everyone wanted to show ThunderClan that they weren't the right clan to mess with.

"According to Lionblaze and Willowclaw they plan to surround us and attack at night. They are at the edge of the woods waiting to catch us off guard! We must come up with a tactic to combat them!" said Onestar.

"We can charge them head on! Their element of surprise would be lost and we fight better on the moor than they do," said Swallowpaw.

"But we would lose our element of surprise too, plus we already know they're attacking so they don't really have an element of surprise anymore," argued Harespring.

"I agree with Harespring," said Breezepelt. "We need another tactic."

Ideas and strategies were thrown around, but none of them seemed to work.

"I have a plan," said Heathertail walking out from the nursery. "How about we hide ourselves in the tall grass outside of camp? Then we cover our scent and as they get into position to surround us, we can pop out and surprise them."

"That…could work," said Crowfeather thoughtfully.

"Only a small group of cats though, we need to startle them. Then we can have a few more cats stand guard to tell everyone the battle and help the cats hiding. Everyone else can split into two groups; one can directly help the battle while the others can sneak around. ThunderClan might be more likely to retreat if they worry about another attack from cats that we don't have," said Heathertail.

"That is genius," said Lionblaze.

"All in favor of using Heathertail's idea?" asked Onestar.

Everyone agreed and Onestar started to assign positions.

"Lionblaze, Leaftail, and Dewspots, you will be part of the guard," commanded Onestar.

"I would like to be one of the cats hiding in the tall grass," piped up Heathertail.

"Heathertail, we have kits! What if you got injured?! We wanted them to have both parents and if something did happen, there are no other queens in the nursery!" protested Lionblaze. "You should stay in camp and protect the kits!"

"Lionblaze, we are fighting for a large chunk of our territory, I am not going to sit around while everyone else risks their lives," said Heathertail stubbornly.

They started each other down until Lionblaze relented. "Alright but please stay safe."

"I will," promised Heathertail. "Now stop being such an over protective furball!"

**~Break Line~**

The moon rose high into the sky as everyone waited impatiently for the battle to start.

The camp was completely silent; everyone tried to be quiet so that ThunderClan would suspect they were asleep.

Suddenly Lionblaze could hear startled yelps and then sounds of clawing and hissing.

"The battle's begun!" screeched Dewspots as they raced to help.

Lionblaze immediately spotted Heathertail holding her own against Cinderheart.

**A/N: Everyone saw this coming right? Also wanted to warn you before-hand that they might fight really weirdly; and I mean everyone not just Cinderheart and Heathertail.**

**Heathertail's POV **

Heathertail crouched gently in the grass.

Her legs were aching from staying in the position so long, but she knew they would have to attack soon.

Finally she smelt ThunderClan scent, and tensed, Onestar was in the front and she waited for him to give the signal.

As they crept closer and closer, everyone waited for the signal.

Suddenly Onestar's tail twitched to the side and everyone burst out.

ThunderClan was only a fox-length away so it was quite easy to catch the cats that were too started to fight properly.

Heathertail saw Lionblaze, Leaftail, and Dewspots run in to help from the corner of her eye.

Heathertail spotted a gray she-cat running towards her and narrowed her eyes.

"Cinderheart, aka Lionblaze's temporary mate, aka the cat who almost stole him, aka the cat who betrayed him, aka the cat who is going to get her pelt shredded," thought Heathertail.

Cinderheart leaped through the air as she tried to land behind Heathertail.

Heathertail stood up on her hind-legs and their paws collided as Heathertail fell down and rolled over and Cinderheart fell flat on her stomach.

As they both recovered, they started to circle each other.

Heathertail snapped forward feinting left but aiming right, she clawed at Cinderheart's flank and cuffed her ears.

Cinderheart was too distorted by the ringing in her ears to stop Heathertail's barrage of attacks.

Heathertail pinned her and clawed at her stomach before allowing her to limp away.

Heathertail smiled victoriously before a black blur tackled her to the side.

**Lionblaze's POV**

Lionblaze charged into combat as he tackled the nearest ThunderClan cat.

He easily pinned the cat and saw it was Leafpool.

"What's a medicine cat doing in a battle?" he thought.

"Get out of here," he hissed letting her up.

Leafpool tried to scratch him though her claws were sheathed.

"Give me a few injuries. They won't be happy if I escape unscathed," Leafpool muttered as she landed a hit on his head.

After a claw on her flank, a bleeding muzzle, and an uncomfortable limp Leafpool ran away mouthing either "Thank you" or "I'm sorry"

Lionblaze wasn't going to run after and ask, so he looked around to help anyone who needed it.

He saw Onestar in a two on one battle with Brambleclaw and Thornclaw, and he seemed to be struggling a lot.

Lionblaze was about to run over, but saw Heathertail struggling against Hollyleaf.

After a few moments of deciding who to help, Lionblaze leaped on Thornclaw, bowling him over.

They rolled together in a large flurry of claws and golden fur.

As Lionblaze ducked under Thornclaw's swipe, he jumped over Thornclaw and raked Thornclaw's back.

Thornclaw whipped around and tried to bite Lionblaze's throat.

Lionblaze used his shoulder to push Thornclaw off, but was a bit angry that Thornclaw was trying to kill him.

"They probably think I'm a traitor," thought Lionblaze bitterly.

Lionblaze nicked Thornclaw's ear, drawing blood, and swept hooked his legs out from under him,

Thornclaw ran off and Lionblaze ran to help Heathertail.

Lionblaze saw Heathertail weakly defending herself and ran through the battle to get to her.

She collapsed and Hollyleaf viciously grinned, pinning her and clawing at her stomach.

Heathertail went limp, but Hollyleaf still clawed and scratched at her leaving horrendous wounds.

Lionblaze felt anger drive him as he rammed head first into Hollyleaf leaving her dazed on the ground.

Heathertail was bleeding severely and Lionblaze gently took her scruff to get her to Barkface.

Sadly Hollyleaf wasn't going to let that happen.

She charged at him and he had to set Heathertail down to keep her from getting hurt.

Lionblaze effortlessly drove Hollyleaf back and once she was pinned, he grabbed her scruff and threw her across the moor.

She didn't get up, but Lionblaze didn't check to see if she was alive.

Lionblaze ran back to Heathertail and dragged her to where he saw Barkface.

Barkface looked up and immediately grabbed goldenrod and cobwebs.

Lionblaze gently set her down, her body looking small and fragile.

"You should go see if any other cats are having trouble," said Barkface.

Lionblaze opened his mouth to protest but Barkface said "I'll take care of her, don't worry."

Nodding Lionblaze headed out and saw that WindClan was winning.

They had driven ThunderClan back and Lionblaze could see everyone; for the most part, only had minor scratches.

Lionblaze could see that Gorsetail was limping severely, but Leaftail was helping her walk.

Suddenly Brambleclaw said "We surrender! We'll leave your territory and won't come back!"

Lionblaze could see he wasn't happy about it, but he knew that WindClan was going to win.

Lionblaze didn't see anyone with major injuries so he ran back to camp and more importantly, to the medicine cat den.

"Is she ok?" was the first thing Lionblaze said as he walked in.

Barkface looked sober "She-she didn't make it," said Barkface.

Lionblaze heart shattered into pieces. "Heathertail is dead…" he murmured.

"You're-you are just joking right? Heathertail is ok, I got to her in time!" said Lionblaze.

Barkface shook his head and said "Her injuries were too severe. She was already bleeding from several places; her stomach just sped up her death."

"This is my fault," said Lionblaze. "I should've gone to help her instead of Onestar."

He mournfully looked at her body breathing in her scent slowly.

"I will always love you," said Lionblaze. "Maybe one day we'll meet again in StarClan."

"I-I need to prepare her body," said Barkface. "You can mourn for her in the center of camp."

Lionblaze left the medicine cat den and saw Onestar calling a clan meeting.

Everyone was cheering, but Lionblaze wanted to curl up and die alone.

"Onestar," he said hoarsely.

Onestar looked at him with curiosity. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Heathertail died," said Lionblaze bluntly.

Onestar's mood turned from happiness to gloomy faster than you could say mouse.

"How did she die?" Onestar asked.

"My piece of fox-dung of a sister Hollyleaf, gave her fatal wounds," said Lionblaze, saying the word Hollyleaf with absolute disgust.

"I was too late to save her," continued Lionblaze.

"It's ok," said Onestar. "She went down fighting, it was a brave death."

Barkface had gently groomed her fur so that it looked like she was just sleeping.

The kits had come out and asked "Where is Heathertail?"

"She…left," replied Lionblaze. "She went to StarClan."

"Oh," said Emberkit. "When is she coming back?"

Sunkit was the only one who realized what it meant "StarClan is where dead cats go," he said as his eyes widened.

"Don't worry, she'll be safe and happy there," comforted Lionblaze.

The kits ran up to Heathertail, Dusk-kit and Dawnkit immediately started to nudge her.

"Get up Heathertail!" squealed Dawnkit.

"Please?" asked Dusk-kit.

"She isn't going to get up," said Sunkit.

They all took in the fact that she was gone and the kits wrapped themselves around her cold body.

After they fell asleep Lionblaze dragged part of his nest under them.

He stayed awake the entire vigil staring up at the stars.

They decided to keep her vigil until sun-high because it was almost dawn when the battle was over.

Lionblaze, Onestar, Whitetail, Crowfeather, Morningflower, and Webfoot all carried her body to be buried.

He sat there numbly as he thought of everything positive that happened.

"We won the battle," thought Lionblaze. "And Lilykit can talk to Heathertail. And…"

Lionblaze couldn't think of anything else positive.

They all huddled together all lost in memories of Heathertail.

Whitetail thought about how energetic and sweet she had been in the nursery.

Crowfeather thought of the first time they went hunting together, she had caught a large rabbit.

Onestar thought about how proud he was when Heathertail got her warrior name.

Lionblaze thought of when they had played in the tunnels as apprentices, when Heatherstar of DarkClan played and tussled with him.

**A/N: Just a little sharing moment as they mourn for Heathertail.**

He walked back to camp wrapped in thoughts and accidentally bumped into Owlwhisker.

Owlwhisker looked ready to insult him, but just walked away.

Lionblaze went to his nest and remembered he scattered it around the kits earlier.

He grabbed the scraps of his nest and collapsed.

"Lionblaze," a gentle voice murmured.

He lifted his head and saw he wasn't in camp; confused Lionblaze turned his head towards the voice.

"Heathertail!" he cried out in joy.

Lionblaze ran up to greet her and she lovingly rubbed her head against him.

"I can't stay long," she whispered. "I'm here to tell you that it wasn't you fault."

"I should have helped you first," replied Lionblaze. "Onestar has nine lives, you only have one."

"It wasn't your fault," she insisted. "Hollyleaf and Brambleclaw were blinded by ambition and anger, Firestar is here in StarClan because of that."

"Firestar is dead?!" said Lionblaze shocked.

"Yes, do not worry about ThunderClan though," said Heathertail. "It won't be like that for long before Brambleclaw will be uncovered as the traitorous piece of mouse-dung he is."

"Just worry about WindClan and our kits, don't let your grief interfere with your life," said Heathertail.

"I promise I'll be strong for our kits," said Lionblaze earnestly.

"Good, now wake up," said Heathertail.

Lionblaze sighed as he woke up, he would never be as happy as when Heathertail was there with him.

But he felt better after her visit; it was like his heart felt lighter, like a burden had been lifted off his shoulders.

Lionblaze realized he has slept until evening, he was still tired but the Gathering was tonight.

"I need to see if Hollyleaf made it," thought Lionblaze.

**A/N: I know what you're thinking "How could he possibly care about that sorry excuse for a cat?" but he isn't. He wants to know if Hollyleaf died so he can rest easy that Heathertail was avenged…you can see that his family is very messed up.**

Lionblaze took a rabbit from the fresh-kill pile and took a big bite, he hadn't eaten since yesterday.

He ate the rabbit in fast bites, occasionally slowing down and enjoying the flavor, but before long it was gone.

"WindClan!" shouted Onestar to alert the cats coming to the Gathering.

Everyone crowded together and Lionblaze remembered his dream.

Quickly excusing himself to the front, Lionblaze went to inform Onestar of his dream.

"Onestar!" said Lionblaze.

"What is it?" asked Onestar.

"I got a dream from Heathertail!" said Lionblaze.

"What did she say?!" asked Onestar, he missed Heathertail dearly.

"First off she said don't let her death keep us from living our lives," replied Lionblaze. "The important part is that she said Firestar is dead."

"Firestar is dead?" Onestar said shocked.

"Yes, Brambleclaw and Hollyleaf's ambition got him killed, I wouldn't be surprised if they killed him themselves," said Lionblaze.

"Those mouse-hearts," snarled Onestar.

"I was told that ThunderClan would sort themselves out, but we should keep our eyes and ears open just in case, I don't trust Brambleclaw to keep off our territory," said Lionblaze.

"Alright, now get back were about to get to the island," said Onestar.

They all steadily crossed the tree-bridge and saw that they were the second clan to arrive.

The only other clan there was RiverClan.

"Of course," thought Lionblaze taking a seat, "they can just swim directly here."

Lionblaze heard a rustle, but could already smell them; ThunderClan was the next to arrive.

He felt his blood boil as Brambleclaw calmly climbed the tree with Leopardstar and Onestar.

"He doesn't deserve to be a leader," thought Lionblaze.

Leopardstar seemed surprised, but Onestar just narrowed his eyes at Brambleclaw.

"Bramblestar now," thought Lionblaze.

Finally ShadowClan arrived and the Gathering began.

As usual ShadowClan and RiverClan had nothing to report.

Then Onestar stepped up to speak, but Bramblestar asked to speak first.

"ThunderClan is doing well, I am now leader due to a tragic accident causing Firestar to lose his last life," said Bramblestar with mock sorrow. "I have gone to Moonpool to receive my nine lives and am now known as Bramblestar."

"We lost Hollyleaf as well, she was killed ruthlessly by a WindClan warrior," he continued.

Lionblaze felt his anger burst "She killed Heathertail! Heathertail was already severely injured, she tried to retreat, but Hollyleaf relentlessly attacked her! Barkface told me that Heathertail died from the severity of her wounds, and that she would have died regardless of the major wounds from her stomach! I fought with her and tried to drag Heathertail to get to Barkface but Hollyleaf tried to stop me so I threw her by the scruff. I didn't think it would kill her, but I'm not upset about it either. She is a piece of fox-dung and deserved what was coming to her! Heathertail was a mother, her death was the result of her loyalty to the clan, but Hollyleaf died because of ThunderClan's pointless battle over a large chunk of our territory" yelled Lionblaze.

Lionblaze could feel all eyes on him, but he didn't care.

"And I may not have been there since Firestar got his nine lives, but he has only lost two lives in my life-span and I doubt he could have lost so many in such a short period of time. Very suspicious isn't it?!" accused Lionblaze.

"How dare you accuse me of trapping and killing Firestar?!" shouted Bramblestar.

"I never said anything about trapping or killing Firestar, I merely stated it was very odd," smirked Lionblaze.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" stated Bramblestar.

"I bet you never even received your nine lives!" said Lionblaze. "You don't deserve them and I cannot believe that anyone in ThunderClan even follows you!"

Lionblaze sat down his eyes blazing with fiery determination.

"I apologize for speaking out loud as a warrior, but I am not apologizing for what I said to Bramble_claw_," said Lionblaze to Onestar.

Onestar didn't say anything as he made announcements.

His anger towards Hollyleaf and Brambleclaw made him think of family which led to Jayfeather.

"He isn't here tonight," thought Lionblaze eyes widening.

Lionblaze thought about the only cats he could trust in ThunderClan.

"Leafpool and maybe Squirrelflight," thought Lionblaze.

He could see that only Squirrelflight was attending the Gathering though.

"They must think of Leafpool as a traitor too and because I'm close to Jayfeather…" the pieces fell right into place for Lionblaze.

As everyone started to mingle he ran straight over to Squirrelflight.

"Squirrelflight, I want you to answer this honestly," he said seriously. "Where are Leafpool and Jayfeather?"

Squirrelflight looked nervous from the glare Brambleclaw was giving her.

"They are just at camp, they got sick," said Squirrelflight uneasily.

"Squirrelflight we both know you're lying. Now where are they?!" he demanded.

"T-they're stuck at camp; they're confined to one den and are barely fed. They're like prisoners," Squirrelflight sobbed out. "He killed Firestar in front of us and it's like Tigerstar all over again! Daisy is stuck there too and I'm pretty sure most of the non-clan cats are going to get exiled or worst! Even Graystipe is there because he is suspected to have grown soft after he escaped the two-legs and I think I'm next!"

Brambleclaw stalked over and bitter sweetly said "What are you two talking about?"

"N-nothing," stammered Squirrelflight.

"It's none of your concern," said Lionblaze.

Brambleclaw gave Squirrelflight a glare that said "This isn't over."

"Please help us," whispered Squirrelflight.

Lionblaze processed everything that she had said.

Squirrelflight had never asked for help, she wasn't the strong and fiery she-cat he had once known.

"You need to tell the other clans, they wouldn't dare let another Tigerstar come to the forest!" said Lionblaze urgently. "Don't be afraid! You can't just let your clan suffer, stop acting like you're a kit!"

Squirrelflight looked at herself and then the clan.

"I'll do what's best for my clan!" she said bravely. "But I'll need your help."

"Of course, I'll do anything I can to help, but I need to speak to Onestar about it," said Lionblaze.

Squirrelflight opened her mouth to speak, but Lionblaze pulled her back by the scruff.

A claw had flashed out behind her and was aimed at her neck, the bushes rustled, but they didn't see any cat behind them.

"I'm not going to be safe in ThunderClan, the moment I spoke to you was the moment I marked myself for death," whispered Squirrelflight.

**A/N: That sounded really dark and ominous didn't it?**

"You can come to WindClan, it will be safe there," whispered Lionblaze.

Lionblaze signaled Squirrelflight to follow him.

Sure she may have lied about being his mother, but for now they had to work together to save ThunderClan.

"Onestar can I have a word?" asked Lionblaze.

"Sure, what's wrong?" said Onestar, seeing his expression.

"I was talking to Squirrelflight and she needs our help. Brambleclaw is becoming the next Tigerstar, he's getting rid of every cat in ThunderClan who isn't a clan cat!" said Lionblaze.

"Lionblaze are you sure? Attacking ThunderClan would be very risky," said Onestar.

"Squirrelflight said so herself," said Lionblaze. "And she wouldn't say that unless she was desperate, Brambleclaw is her mate."

"We will need more cats, which cats actually support Brambleclaw?" asked Onestar.

"Mainly the younger cats, he threatens the older cats to not tell them about Tigerstar and encourages them to abuse the non-Clan cats," said Squirrelflight piping up.

"How many cats in total will fight for him rather than us?" asked Onestar.

Squirrelflight mentally counted she said "Around half the clan is probably going to fight for him. He is very convincing and they are starting to think he could be right, they're wrapped around his paw."

"Everyone else is either trapped or is too afraid to stand up to him," said Squirrelflight.

"Will the other half fight us, fight him, or not fight at all?" asked Onestar.

"The trapped cats will most definitely fight for us, while the others could go either way; it will probably depend on who's winning," said Squirrelflight. "Look I'll try to recruit the older cats and I'll probably be assigned to guard the prisoners soon. I need an excuse for talking to you though."

"You could say that you were trying to get information out of me and ask about my life in WindClan," said Lionblaze.

"Any specifics to convince him?" asked Squirrelflight.

"The kits are growing very well, but I refused to tell you more," said Lionblaze.

"I should be off; Brambleclaw will get suspicious if I talk for too long. Meet me at moon-high to take in the rebels; I'll stay in the clan to help the prisoners and get information," whispered Squirrelflight.

Squirrelflight walked off and began talking to a RiverClan warrior.

"Thank you Onestar, it means a lot to me that you'll help ThunderClan," said Lionblaze.

"This will help the clan in the long run, but you could take it that way," said Onestar.

**Break Line**

Lionblaze walked up to the border with a patrol consisting of Weaselfur, Gorsetail, Whitetail, Crowfeather, and Harespring.

He remembered the last time he had gone to the border at night and hoped it would go better.

"Lionblaze, over here!" said Squirrelflight, her fluffy head peering out of a bush.

Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Brackenfur, Sorreltail, Brightheart, Mousefur, Longtail, Thornclaw, and Birchfall came streaming behind her.

"We need to hurry, we didn't exactly sneak out quietly," said Squirrelflight. "The guard was "taken care of" but we aren't sure that no one else saw us."

"You didn't kill the guard right?" asked Lionblaze.

"We aren't murderers," said Squirrelflight dryly. "Now let's get to your camp, we want to get this over with as soon as possible."

Lionblaze led them to the camp where nests were already set up.

Not everyone was thrilled that ThunderClan was coming over, but the warriors were respected for their experience.

Onestar walked up and said "Welcome to WindClan camp; your temporary home. Make yourselves comfortable and help yourself to the fresh-kill."

"Thank you for your hospitality," said Sandstorm. "We would like to contribute to help so that we aren't dead weights during our stay."

"You may hunt in the woodlands in the morning," replied Onestar. "Lionblaze, you can show them around."

Everyone didn't seem to be hungry because they ignored the fresh-kill pile, going straight to their nests.

"We don't get as much sleep between our extra patrols and guarding the other cats," explained Brackenfur at Lionblaze's questioning glance. "If you haven't noticed, number of "non-Clan" cats in ThunderClan is quite high. It's not a problem because they are true warriors and such, but Bramblestar thinks differently."

"You should rest up, we have a long couple of days ahead of us," said Lionblaze going to the nursery.

Lionblaze walked in and saw it was empty, a brief moment of panic later, he heard a startled screech.

"They are in so much trouble," thought Lionblaze.

Lionblaze walked back out the nursery and saw that Sandstorm was being attacked by Dawnkit and Dusk-kit.

"Get off of her!" scolded Lionblaze.

"But she's an intruder!" squeaked Dawnkit. "We have to drive her out!"

"Dawnkit is right! We have to defend the camp!" said Dusk-kit.

"She isn't an intruder, she's just visiting," said Lionblaze.

"Oh…sorry," apologized Dawnkit.

"It's ok," replied Sandstorm. "I can definitely believe that these are your kits though."

"Where are your littermates?" chuckled Lionblaze.

"They're attacking the other visitors," said Dusk-kit nervously.

Lionblaze looked around and saw them sneaking up on Dustpelt.

"This is not going to end well," thought Lionblaze.

Dustpelt woke up as they pounced on his tail and he rolled over and spun around with an alarmed look on his face.

Once he realized it was just kits; his mood went from battle-ready to annoyed that he was woken up.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked in a strict voice.

"Driving out the intruders!" said Sunkit fearlessly.

"What was I doing when you attacked me?" he asked.

"You were sleeping!" answered Emberkit.

"How is sleeping considered a bad thing?" asked Dustpelt wondering when the kits would leave him alone.

"I don't know, but you smell funny," said Sunkit.

As Dustpelt scowled, Lionblaze decided to step in.

"You are both in very big trouble," he said in a stern tone.

"Aww, but we weren't doing anything!" protested Sunkit.

"You attacked two senior warriors and left the nursery without my permission," said Lionblaze.

"But...what's our punishment," said Sunkit defeated.

"You aren't allowed to play moss-ball and you have to help one of our guests," said Lionblaze.

"Thank you for collecting your kits; now go leave me alone, this is the first decent amount of sleep I've had in a moon," said Dustpelt grumpily.

"Nice to see you haven't changed," said Lionblaze.

Dustpelt turned away from Lionblaze and ignored him.

Lionblaze corralled the kits back to the nursery where he told them to go to sleep.

"If you're good then you can help them fetch prey instead of bedding and they might tell you stories," said Lionblaze.

"Do they have any good stories?" asked Emberkit.

"Yes, very good stories, I listened to them when I was younger," said Lionblaze.

"Are you going to stay here tonight?" asked Sunkit.

"Of course I will," said Lionblaze.

Lionblaze liked to stay with the kits at night because he couldn't spend as much time with them during daytime.

He lay down on his nest and the kits climbed on him like squirrels, apparently his fur was soft and was comfortable bedding.

"Maybe one of the cats from ThunderClan can entertain them while I go out," mused Lionblaze as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Break Line**

Lionblaze woke up to his face being scratched at.

"What is it?" asked Lionblaze blinking.

"Good morning Lionblaze!" exclaimed Dawnkit.

Lionblaze yawned before getting up. "Good morning."

He looked around and saw that there were three kits missing.

"Where did they go?" asked Lionblaze.

"Sandstorm was telling us stories, but Onestar asked for you and I got voted to go wake you up," said Dawnkit.

"Now hurry up! I want to go back to the stories!" she squeaked.

"Ok I'm up, you can go back to Sandstorm," said Lionblaze.

Dawnkit ran out to the center of camp, and Lionblaze walked over to where Onestar was standing.

Lionblaze stopped in front of him as he saw Squirrelflight, Brackenfur, and Birchfall behind Onestar.

"Good you're awake, now I need you to show them to the forest, don't take any detours and don't explain the territory to them," said Onestar.

Onestar turned to the other cats, "I want to help, but I can't let you have information that might be useful in the future if you decide to attack WindClan."

They nodded and followed Lionblaze out the entrance.

"So how's life in WindClan?" asked Brackenfur.

"It's been ok; the kits aren't too far from becoming apprentices and it isn't really different from ThunderClan," replied Lionblaze.

The rest of the trip was filled with awkward silence, but thank goodness they finally arrived.

"Well you all know how to hunt in the forest, so I don't have to explain anything," said Lionblaze. "Enjoy yourselves and try not to do anything stupid."

"We aren't stupid," said Birchfall.

"Ok," said Lionblaze walking off.

Lionblaze went to a rabbit borrow and looked around to see if any rabbits were around.

He saw a fluffy white tail showing out of the grass and crept up on it.

His golden pelt blended into the grass and Lionblaze waited before he ran towards at break-neck speed.

The rabbit tried to escape, but in the end Lionblaze pounced on it and bit its neck.

Lionblaze turned back to the woods and saw that Squirrelflight, Birchfall, and Brackenfur were all holding pieces of prey before he led them back to camp.

**Time Skip to Two Days from Now (They were filled with hunting, playing with kits, and strategy.)**

Lionblaze felt apprehensive as everyone surrounded the camp.

The plan was to directly attack Brambleclaw and hopefully if he was taken down, then the rest of the clan would give up.

As Squirrelflight led the ThunderClan cats in first to attack Lionblaze could see that they were doing pretty well.

That is until Brambleclaw joined and the battle swayed into his favor.

Onestar was waited for Squirrelflight's signal before they all poured in and immediately the ThunderClan cats stepped back to recover while WindClan pummeled Brambleclaw with their numbers.

Lionblaze jumped on the nearest cat who happened to be Spiderleg.

He bit Spiderleg's ear and clawed at him in the chest.

**A/N: Is it just me or am I really bad at writing fight scenes? Maybe it's because Lionblaze is undefeatable…hmm.**

Spiderleg limped away and Lionblaze could see him going to the prisoner's den.

Lionblaze saw that Onestar and Brambleclaw faced off while ThunderClan freed the prisoners.

The cats fighting realized that it was hopeless and surrendered.

"Fight you cowards!" screeched Brambleclaw.

Onestar may have been a leader, but Brambleclaw was a better fighter.

Before any cat could step in, Brambleclaw tripped Onestar and bit into his neck.

He looked victorious until the entire clan came closer to him.

Squirrelflight signaled everyone to stop and closed in.

She started to fight with him matching him blow for blow as she gained the upper hand.

"What's wrong?" she mocked. "Can't handle a kittypet?"

Brambleclaw growled and rammed into her catching her by surprise.

Her eyes widened as he leaped forward to kill her, until Lionblaze tried to do a heroic act.

Lionblaze intercepted Brambleclaw and clawed at him mid-air.

He kept Brambleclaw from killing Squirrelflight, but he also left himself in danger because of the fact the wall was very close and he was the one about to hit it.

"Mouse-dung," he thought as he slammed into the wall with Brambleclaw squishing him.

**Squirrelflight's POV**

Squirrelflight closed her eyes for the killing blow, but it never came.

She saw a yellow blur crash into Brambleclaw and that is was lying still on the ground with Brambleclaw standing up dazed.

"Lionblaze saved me," thought Squirrelflight. "I will avenge him."

Squirrelflight ran at Brambleclaw bowling him over despite her smaller size.

Brambleclaw snarled but never got the chance to attack her because everyone else decided that now would be the time to step in.

**A/N: They thought it was Squirrelflight's battle before so they didn't want to be disrespectful, but now that Lionblaze helped they are all in.**

Several pained yowls, a couple dozen scratches, and a quick bite to the back of the neck, courtesy of Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw lay dead on the ground.

Onestar was up on his feet even though he was a bit dizzy, but Lionblaze was still by the stone wall of the camp.

"He will be ok, he has to be ok," thought Squirrelflight rushing over.

"Leafpool, Jayfeather! Get your butts over her!" she screeched as she saw blood trickling from Lionblaze's head and his front leg was twisted at an unnatural angle.

Leafpool rushed over with Jayfeather limping behind her.

Jayfeather looked extremely concerned.

As they went to check him over Leafpool shook her head sadly.

"He's gone."

Jayfeather was staring at him like he could see and started to mutter something.

Squirrelflight could catch the words "Can't-dead-what-the three,"

**("He can't be dead, what about the three?" Aka the prophecy, but let's just say someone else can be part of the prophecy, maybe Ivypool or one of his kits can take his place.)**

She gazed sadly at her once pretend kit and pressed her nose into his fur.

Squirrelflight decided to give his body to WindClan for burial.

Squirrelflight left him in their paws and jumped on top of Highledge.

Everyone was already in the clearing so Squirrelflight yowled for silence.

"We have won the battle!" she started with cheers following.

"But it is not without losses, Graystripe, Lionblaze, and Onestar were killed in battle, but unlike Onestar, Graystripe and Lionblaze don't have nine lives," said Squirrelflight sadly. "But with this victory we will revert ThunderClan back to its former glory!"

"I would also like to thank WindClan for their aid and allowing us to stay at their camp," said Squirrelflight gratefully.

Onestar nodded before announcing "WindClan it is time to leave, we must sit vigil for Lionblaze."

Everyone left with Whitetail and Crowfeather carrying Lionblaze.

**Lionblaze's POV**

Lionblaze looked around slowly and saw a luscious green forest and prey running around.

"Where am I?" thought Lionblaze looking around.

Suddenly a familiar light brown she-cat appeared in front of him.

"Heathertail!" he exclaimed.

She gazed at him sadly, "I didn't think you would join me so quickly."

"Join you? Wait that means…I'm dead aren't I?" asked Lionblaze.

"I'm afraid so, but Squirrelflight was saved and ThunderClan will be fine," she replied.

"What about our kits?" he whispered.

"Onestar asked Whitetail to take care of them, right now they're asleep next to you," said Heathertail.

"Well…is there anything I can do?" asked Lionblaze.

"You can visit them in dreams every once in a while, but it's better to leave them alone so that they aren't influenced to make bad decisions," said Heathertail.

They stood there in the beautiful forest before Heathertail said, "Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," said Lionblaze.

**A/N: FINISHED! That counts as heart-break because even though they do end up in StarClan they did die and that's a sad thing right? Good because under no circumstances will anything I write ever come close to this long. Again I am sorry about the late update, but my computer got the blue screen of death (I think it's called that, right?) Plus I had to re-write the sentences about the kits and their names over like 5 times and re-write the part where he talks to Jayfeather at the border and the Gathering right before that, and the battle when ThunderClan invades, because Microsoft Word kept crashing on me. I also have to write a biography about my life for Theology class…wouldn't the world be so much better if there was no projects or learning in school and we just played all day? For most of us I would guess yes, if you can think of one reason for no I'll give you a cookie and do anything you ask. And guess what else? My computer got infected with CryptoLocker AGAIN. On the bright side this is a **_**really**_** long chapter, I think it's around 10,000 words, so for my troubles and long chapters, you see that little button down there? There is a little box where you can write what you think about the chapter. Now there is another box under that one…press the button! If you do you get a virtual cookie! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) You know you want one!**


End file.
